


Not Again

by Leftypants



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I couldn’t help myself, Secret Identity Reveal, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftypants/pseuds/Leftypants
Summary: First Ned, then May, now MJ... Peter Really has to work on keeping his secret identity, well, an actual secret.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up the other day, and thought I’d type it out. Sorry for the ridiculousness.

This was all happening fast.

Peter was late to a study session with MJ. He hadjust webbed up some creep trying to convince a teenager to come home with him by the subway station, and he may have stopped at the bodega for sour gummie worms...

When they had first started dating, MJ had asked him to “be less of a flake,” and then promised to kick his ass if he ever stood her up.

He dialed her number as he swung through Queens, hoping his black eye would heal by the time he got to MJ’s.

The phone rang once when MJ answered. ”Peter....”

Peter winced at her audible disappointment. “MJ, I’m almost there. Something came up.”

“Fine.” The line went dead.

Peter swore under his breath as he tried to speed up, almost smacking into a light post as he went.

It didn’t take him long to get to MJ’s, but he stood outside of her apartment door for 3 minutes trying to think up an excuse, which he knew was not a good sign in a budding relationship.

His head shot up at the sound of the foot steps coming towards the door. It was times like these he loved his advanced hearing. It gave him time to make sure his sweatshirt was covering the suit, and he ran his fingers through his hair one final time.

“How long where you going to stand in the hallway? I could practically hear the gears turning in your head. And I heard you come up the stair well.” MJ was standing in the door way, arms crossed over her chest.

_Of course she did,_ Peter blushes. He did nearly face plant running up the stairs, he was taking three at a time. 

“What happened to your eye?” It definitely didn’t heal as much as he was hoping. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter started, watching MJ’s face for any signs of forgiveness. “Stark called. He had this idea that he needed me to start working on, I, uh, kinda said I’d do it tonight, just so I could hang up the phone.... And I ran into a door, you know, cause I was running late.”

Peter couldn’t tell if MJ beloved his story, he was 89% percent sure he hadn’t used that one before. She pressed her lips into a tight line and quickly eyed him up and down.

”Huh. Is this the same project he called you about last week?” MJ stepped aside and held her arm out, inviting Peter in. “Or the one he started back in September?” 

At least he wasn’t 100% sure....

“You know Tony, every waking hour is his time to work.”Peter shrugged as he set his backpack down on the floor of the living room. Opening his bag and pulling out his chemistry binder, Peter sat down on the couch. He could feel MJ staring at him, and he tried his best to ignore it. He always felt so guilty when he lied to MJ. It didn’t matter that he was lying to protect her, it was the principle of it all. Lying to his girlfriend was not something Peter wanted to do. 

MJ let out a small hum of agreement as she grabbed her notebook from the coffee table. She sat next to Peter, and draped her legs over his. 

“You’re lucky you’re so smart. You barely seem to study.” MJ said as she leaned against him. “And you’re lucky your girlfriend is so smart and independent, and will definitely ace this final.”

Peter felt the prang of guilt in his stomach. But his brain was telling him the feeling of having her safe, against him, and not in trouble because of him, is a much better feeling than his guilt.

—

Somewhere between finalizing the lab report on catalysts, and starting the extra credit sheet on the enzyme breakdown, MJ ended up on Peter’s lap, with her arms around his neck. She mumbled something about making up for being late that Peter barely registered before closing the small gap between them.

_This is worth it._ Peter thought as he ran his hands along her sides, making sure to remember these moments. They definitely help when he’s sitting on the edge of some random bank waiting for something to happen during patrols. 

Peter suddenly snaps back to reality when he feels MJ’s hands play with the hem of his sweatshirt, quickly pulling it towards his head.

Before he can grab her hands, she’s standing in from of him, mouth agape.

”Pete....”

_Not again._

Peter threw his arms up in defeat.  “MJ. I-I can explain. I-“

”I knew it!” MJ’s words cut him off.

”I was going to- wait. You knew it?” 

“Pete, I’m observant, and not a total idiot. DC, Homecoming, Europe. Our coffee date last Sunday.” 

“What about those?”

”They are all times you weren’t there, and good old Spidey was.... I had a suspicion, but you’re so... you. I was hoping you’d tell me, I don’t know, with words.”

Peter feels his cheeks redden and looks down.

”Where you not going to tell me? Parker, look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Where you ever going to tell me?” MJ takes a step back and studies his face. “I know Ned knows. and I assume May knows, too.” Peter can see different emotions all coming across her face at once. “Pete. Your silence is not helping you.”

Peter doesn’t know what to say. “I didn’t tell them. They both found out on their own, because I was careless.”

”No shit.” He hears MJ mumble. 

“I didn’t want to tell anyone. The more people know, the more people get hurt. MJ you remember when Ms. Potts got kidnapped, and Mr. Stark is so out there with being Iron Man, and I just can’t do that to people- to you, especially. I really just want to keep you safe.” Peter feels defeated. Of course this happened, he was careless. He really needs to make sure he’s not wearing his suit when he makes out with MJ. 

“You’re right, you’re not an idiot, and I don’t know why I didn’t think you’d figure it out. I’m so obvious about it all. I just waltzed in here wearing the suit under my shirt, like, I was so confident that was the smartest option.” Peter groans. “I’m sorry, and I know you can’t just forgive me for lying. I hate that I was lying to you, I was trying to convince myself it was okay, because I was trying to keep you safe.”

Peter feels his anxiety grow as he waits for a response. 

“Pete.” It feels like hours of waiting for MJ to say anything. “I can’t deny I’m hurt that you weren’t going to tell me. And I can’t deny I’m jealous that Ned has known for so long-“ MJ could read the question on his face. “The whispering, the giggling, talking so cryptically about your internship. Neither of you are good at keeping secrets.” MJ let’s out a sigh, “I get it. You’re Peter Parker, you want to save everyone, and you want to make sure you don’t cause any harm, but this is something I should know. What if you get hurt? What if something terrible happens, and I’m left in the dark? I-“

MJ groans and plops down the couch next to him. She lets out a sigh of frustration and defeat. Peter gently puts his hand on her leg, hoping she wont bat him away. 

“Want to see what I do to clear my head?” Peter gives her a small smile and pulls his sweatshirt over his head. 

“Woah, slow down there, Tiger.” MJ jokes, she studies his movements as he grabs his masks and gloves from his bag. 

“Let’s go swing!” Peter seems almost too excited at his own suggestion. 

 

—

MJ was still mad. Don’t get her wrong, but kissing Peter goodbye and telling him he “doesn’t have any excuses”, and he “can’t lie to her anymore” felt like a huge step in the right direction for them. MJ couldn’t help but laugh when he smiled and promised her he’d try a little harder to stay out of trouble. 

She spent the rest of the night texting him with the millions of questions that were cramming her brain. 

—

Peter was having trouble deciefering the emotions he was feeling. He was relieved that he didn’t have to lie to MJ anymore, but he felt the anxiety creeping up as he thought about the growing list of people who knew who he was. 

He was happy to answer all of MJ’s questions, and laughed out loud when MJ suggested some protesting ideas that Spidey should help with. 

Peter decided MJ would be a strong addition to Team Spidey. Now, he’ll have to convince Ned the same.

 


End file.
